garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Perfect Pizza
Perfect Pizza is the tenth'US'/third'EU' episode from the first season of The Garfield Show. Synopsis Jon Arbuckle orders a pizza from Mama Meany's Pizza Palace. Garfield, disappointed with it, gets to the bottom of the matter. Plot One day, Garfield gets a bad tasting of a pizza from Mama Meany's Pizza Palace (Jon ordered it instead of Vito's pizza, which he usually orders). Garfield forces Jon to take him to Vito's, where they learn from Vito that Mama Meany's Pizza Palace (which is next-door to Vito's) has stolen his customers by tricking them into eating their awful machine-made pizzas, with coupons and competitions (with big cash prizes), putting Vito out of business. The three encounter Mama Meany, (who is actually a man wearing a cowboy hat) who offers Jon a coupon for 12 pizzas for the price of one, which entices Jon. Vito explains that Mama Meany's pizzas are horrible and shows how good pizza is made the right way, which entices Garfield, except for when Vito adds anchovies. Mama Meany retorts by showing Vito, Jon, and Garfield his restaurant, where pizza is made in a modern, and cost-effective way. He shows them his pizza-making machine called the Pizza-grand 7000, which makes 10 pizzas a minute. After seeing the establishment and knowing the horrible quality and taste of the pizza, Jon says that he'll never buy Mama Meany's pizzas again. Mama Meany responds by offering discounts along with contests with big cash prizes. Jon relents, as a defeated Vito returns to his restaurant, and Mama Meany wants to buy Vito's restaurant, so he can tear it down, and expand his business Vito gets a call from the famous food reviewer Eddie Gourmand, who makes a deal with Vito: If Vito can get a large pepperoni pizza to his home at 747 Waffle Street in half an hour, and have him like it, Eddie will recommend Vito's pizza to millions. Vito agrees and has Garfield and Jon deliver the pizza (his truck was broken). Mama Meany and his assistant chase after them with their truck. Vito sees them go after Jon, so he gets a ride from a motorcyclist. Once Mama Meany gets to Jon, his truck tries to run Jon's car off the road. Jon recovers, but Mama Meany cuts off Jon, and orders him to relinquish Vito's pizza. Jon tries to play dumb, but Mama Meany isn't fooled. Garfield sneaks into Meany's van and undoes the brake, causing the van to go downhill, making Meany and his henchman go after it and the van crashes, giving Jon a chance to escape. Garfield takes a few of Meany's pizzas, not to eat, but to use as frisbees, to stick to Mama Meany's van's windshield, causing the van to crash into a billboard for Mama Meany's Pizza. After shaking Mama Meany, Jon's car crashes off-road and lands at to Eddie's home. Jon, desperate to reach Eddie in time, runs with the wrong pizza, as Vito comes as well. Jon gives Eddie the pizza and Eddie gives the pizza a negative review, but Garfield offers Eddie the correct pizza, since Eddie realized that the pizza he had was from Mama Meany's Pizza Palace. Eddie eats a slice of Vito's and gives a good review and offers Garfield a slice. Vito becomes very successful, with more customers, and delivery people riding motorcycles. And in return, he lets Jon, Garfield, and Odie have all the free pizza they want. As for Mama Meany, he is thinking of retooling his pizza machine into something that makes steel-belted radial tires (which taste the same as his pizzas). Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle *Vito Cappelletti *Mama Meany Major Characters *Mama Meany's Employee *Eddie Gourmand Minor Characters *Odie *Motorcycle Rider Trivia *The background music from the first part of the chase scene was later heard in "Fame Fatale". **In the second part of the scene, the show's theme song is played. *At the beginning of the episode, Vito's Pizzeria was in its standard theme. Near the end, it was painted with a big neon sign that says "Vito". Goofs *When the scene cuts to Garfield in the Pizza-grand, his legs are not visible. Category:The Garfield Show Season 1 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes